1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to recreational equipment, such as skis and snowboards. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-piece touring snowboard or skiboard and complementary binding system.
2. Background of the Invention
Mountaineering and back country skiing often involves ascending a mountain with specialized gear, and then descending on either skis or a snowboard. During the climbing phase, and depending on terrain and conditions, it is common to use either snow shoes or skis which are adapted for a climbing mode. If skis are used, it is common to place climbing skins on each ski to allow the mountaineer to walk or ski "up" the mountain. Climbing skins are elongated pieces of material attached to the bottom of the ski which help grip the snow for traction.
While skiing, the mountaineer may typically have free-heel bindings for attaching the boots to the skis. A pair of climbing posts may also be used with the ski binding to alter the angle of the boot to the ski to facilitate steep climbs. In preparation for the descent, the mountaineer may "lock down" the heels of the boots in the bindings and descend the mountain using conventional modern alpine technique. This is referred to as "fixed-heel" skiing. Alternatively the mountaineer may ski down a slope with the heel of each boot free, thus using classic telemarking techniques. This is referred to as "free-heel" skiing. This form of multi-mode skiing has heretofore been unavailable to ski and snowboard enthusiasts alike.